1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved process for reducing solute concentration in a vapor stream and particularly to concentrating dilute solutions particularly of corrosive products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,511 discloses a process for concentrating dilute solutions of corrosive products such as sulfuric or phosphoric acid. In the process the dilute solutions are preconcentrated solution is introduced into a tunnel in which it flows in thin layer over successive cascades while being heated by an indirect radiant heating element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,662 discloses a continuous solution concentrator wherein feed is introduced into the top of an evaporator and passed through a nozzle. The resulting droplets then are heated by a surface with evaporation of volatile solvent. Near the bottom of the evaporator there is a mist eliminator pad which serves to coalesce the falling droplets and permit discharge from the column as a concentrated bottoms fraction.